


The Aftermath Is Secondary

by disastertown



Category: Fall Out Boy, Minecraft (Video Game), My Chemical Romance, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Ax - Freeform, Blood, Forests, Kidnapping, Limb chopping, M/M, T-Rex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastertown/pseuds/disastertown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the fandoms get put in a weird universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath Is Secondary

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as a game with my little brother during Thanksgiving where we would make up a story, while taking turns saying one sentence at a time but then things got interesting. DON'T EXPECT THE STORY TO MAKE SENSE

Gerard was in a forest. At least, that’s what he remembered, evergreen trees surrounding him and Frank, the soft touch of grass and dirt underneath his feet, the scent of moss on moist rocks, when all of a sudden they were all gone. 

All of a sudden all that was under his feet was sand and gravel. There was a faint wind gushing through the vast space of tree-less emptiness and the air felt arid and a bit hot.

“Where’d the forest go?” Frank asked, confused.

This is the time to mention that there was in fact another boy besides the two, and his name was Patrick. The three of them stood in awe.

“Hey,” Patrick suddenly said, catching a glimpse of something golden and shiny in the corner of his eye. “What’s that?”

Indeed, in the vastness of nowhere, there was a bundle of twigs, resembling a nest, in which there was a golden egg.

“It’s an egg,” Gerard concluded when he was close enough to lay his fingers on it.

“Let’s cook it and eat it!” Frank exclaimed.

“No,” said Gerard, “Do you know how much food we could buy by if we sold this thing in the market?”

“There is no market,” Frank said flatly.

“Well, we could find it if there’s a map?” Patrick piped in.

The rest of them ignored him. 

There was a roar. A very large one, one that made all of their eardrums vibrate intensively. In the distance, there it was, the size of a T-rex.

“It’s a dinosaur!” Gerard said.

“It’s going to eat us!” Frank cried.

“Quick! Try giving him the golden egg!” Patrick said.

This time, Gerard listened. He put the egg up as high as he could in the sky with his palms. Fortunately or unfortunately, they wouldn’t be able to tell, the gigantic dinosaur hadn’t seen them yet. He turned and ate someone in the distance. It was…

“Bob!” cried Frank.

“Bob?” Gerard said.

It was too late. Blood was everywhere and Bob was gone, already getting chopped into pieces in the dinosaur’s mouth.

Frank felt his legs give in and he collapsed onto the floor and burst into tears. Gerard hugged him to comfort him but he noticed he was shaking as well. Patrick buried his face in his hands as he sat on a rock nearby but Pete wasn’t there to comfort him. Patrick cried.

“We’re all doomed,” Patrick said. None of them answered, not because they had ignored him but because they had heard him, knew he was right, but had no way to make things better.

But then the other three-quarters of the band came with guitars, mikes, drums, and a huge glowing neon FALL OUT BOY sign in the back, being funky, being cool, being Fall Out Boy.

“Thnks fr th mmrs, thnks fr th mmrs,” they chanted in that famous low voice, “Alone together.”

Patrick jumped up from his seat. Then, in that adored awesome voice he sang, “I DON’T KNOW WHERE YOU’RE GOING BUT DO YOU GOT ROOM FOR ONE MORE TROUBLED SOUL.”

Pete chucked and the band stopped playing. “I’ve got you, Patrick,” he assured, when Patrick fell into a hug.

Suddenly there was the ratting sound of flapping wings and when Frank looked up, through his blurred view of tears, he could clearly see a helicopter in the clear blue sky. He couldn’t hide his surprise when he saw Sherlock Holmes’ face in the window, and he was more shocked when he gracefully jumped out of the door on a parachute with John Watson on his back. And on John Watson’s back, was…

“Jesus Christ?” Gerard said.

“Literally!” he added when he discovered that his former words would be assumed as an exclamation of intense surprise.

Jesus Christ, the one who had told to have been hit by a bus while singing “I Will Survive” was standing on John’s back, frantically waving, as if to say to the world, “I am alive!” He was the exact same state before his “death” wearing nothing but a white diaper.

“All this time… he was alive…” Patrick murmured under his breath.

Then, in three seconds, it started raining so intensively that they all found themselves desperately trying not to drown in the middle of a pool. Frank didn’t know why, but all of a sudden he felt so cold and it was very difficult to breathe. He tried to call out to Gerard, to Patrick, to Pete, to any of them but the words didn’t come out. He tried not to panic.

***

When he opened his eyes, he found himself laid on a soft bed beside a crackling fireplace. The fire cast dancing shadows on the carefully placed brick walls in the ceiling. He glanced out of a glass window pane and made out the dark silhouettes of forest trees. It was night. Where was he?

“Gerard!” he called out.

“Gerard!” he said once again in sick worry to the possibly that he might be alone, after there was no answer. 

He was about to start panicking again when he heard footsteps and saw Gerard appear from a staircase that led downstairs. 

“Don’t worry Frankie, I’ve got you,” he said as he lay down next to Frank and hugged him.

“Where are we?”

“In a cottage in the middle of a forest,” Gerard replied quickly before he placed his hand on Frank’s forehead. “I think you need to rest. Do you still feel dizzy?”

“Where are the others?”

“They left on the plane back to America. They should be in the plane eating peanuts by now.”

“You didn’t leave?”

Gerard’s hazel eyes met Frank’s. “I had to stay and protect you, Frank,” he said sincerely. 

There was a strange lump forming in the back of his throat even though his mind kept telling him, of course he’s going to wait for you. He’s your friend. He didn’t know what to say.

“Bob…” Frank started.

Gerard’s hand covered his eyelids, blocking out all the light that made him feel threatened in some weird way. 

“I know I know. Try not to think about it,” Gerard soothed, “Just rest. Everything will be fine.”

There was another set of footsteps. Frank turned his head to see someone standing in the doorway with an ax.

“Hi, I’m Steve,” the stranger said.

“This is his cottage,” Gerard explained.

Frank was about to say thank-you when the owner of the cottage- Steve brought his ax up in the air and started chopping anything surrounding him at random. He looked like a maniac. The fireplace crumbled down and the bed post was chopped into two. The other half of the post came flying in Frank’s direction but Gerard instinctively blocked it with his arm, covered Frank’s head with his other and pulling him close into his chest. Tables broke in halves, chairs got crucified, walls and ceilings cracked open, torches fell down setting mini fire, and debris flew violently everywhere. Then there was a ton of blood oozing out of Frank’s right leg.

“Frank!” Gerard cried. He lifted him up in his arms and carried him down the staircase. A trail of blood splattered in the staircase as they went.

Frank screamed.

“What is it?” Gerard said but abruptly stood in shock when he saw what Frank was screaming at. On a stair, about three steps above them, was a foot, bloody and fresh.

“F-frank- D-d-don’t panic,” Gerard stuttered, but Frank’s pupils were already rolling backwards. He was pale white like a sheet of paper. 

“Gerard…” he said.

“Frank-no please,” Gerard pleaded. Tears flooded out of his eyes like bombs.

“I don’t…” Frank said something else but it was inaudible.

“Frank, you have to control it. Control the pain. You’re going to go in shock. Here, I’m going to-”

Frank muttered something.

“Frankie?” Gerard placed his ear on Frank’s mouth. 

“I don’t feel… anything,” Frank said.

“What?!” he cried in disbelief.

“I don’t feel anything.” He repeated, a bit louder.

Gerard put his hand on Frank’s right ankle and it was clear that there was a foot attached to it, even if there was a lot of blood. The left was exactly the same. Frank wasn’t missing  
a foot.

“Then what…”

Someone came running, or rather, jumping down the stairs. Both of them turned to see Steve hopping on one foot, spraying crimson everywhere as his blood-stained ax destroyed everything in his path. Frank and Gerard looked at the misplaced foot, and Steve. Then they understood.

“Run,” Frank said, “He’s a maniac, Gee. Run. Now.”

Gerard took off to the forest with Frank in his arms.

It was dark, and the trees surrounded them. 

“I think we’re safe now,” Gerard said, wiping off Steve’s blood from Frank’s perfectly fine leg. “We have to clean you up. I hear a stream somewhere. It’s probably near. I’ll go look for it. You stay here while I find the water.”

Gerard went about three steps, gripping the skinny trunks of the trees for support due to the darkness. 

“Call out if something comes out,” Gerard said, “I’ll be nearby.”

He went a few more, the sound of a stream becoming bigger by the moment. “Okay Frank?” he called. “Hey, I think the stream might be nearer than we think, Frank… Frank?”

There was only the chirping of crickets nearby.

Gerard quickly retraced his steps to the spot where he had wiped Frank’s leg, heart thumping loudly in the sick silence of the forest. There was no one. He placed his hand on ground. It was still warm.

“Frank!” Gerard yelled, trying not to let hysteria give in. 

There was a piercing laughter and he heard someone’s muffled voice struggle to shout. Frank. There were the sound of about two people struggling and running through the grass and dirt about ten yards away. Soon there was no struggling and only the sound of footsteps fleaing away from Gerard remained.

“What do you want!” screamed Gerard as he tried to sprint towards the direction of the sound. But the sound of the footsteps got faint. There was a last laughter, and a moment later, Gerard was confused if it was the sound of the forest crickets or the sound of someone kidnapping his best friend.


End file.
